Whiskey Lullaby
by Dragons-crystal-Knight
Summary: -Song fic- When a relationship goes downhill because of a jealous France and the couple both can no longer take it, Now they both share a whiskey lullaby. Rated T for depression, suicide, and angst. RussiaXoc


Disclaimer:

I do not own Whiskey lullaby or Hetalia. I only own Vaiana as my OC.

Respecful ownership of the song goes to Alison Krauss and Brad Paisley.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruy.

* * *

Whiskey Lullaby

_**"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**_  
_**she broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget…"**_

The heart shattered Russian sat in his motel room's study with a bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee whiskey and a half-smoked cigarette, whenever that bottle would press against his lips an image of a brunette woman with blue eyes, cat ears and tail and a fresh sunflower in her hands would dance on his memory which would make him furiously take another long swig of whiskey. The amber drink ran down his throat like liquid fire.

**_"We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_**  
**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_**  
**_until the night"_**

The pain got too much for him and no matter how drunk he would get in the end he would still see her smiling face 'Ivy! Welcome home' he remembered her greeting and took the last swig for the bottle to be finished. He continued to stare out of the window and down into the city streets below counting away second before another image would come along. When it did he threw the glass bottle off the wall on the opposite side of the room and smashed at the impact. He swayed as he plodded over to the desk again and sifting through the drawer's content and soon through his blurry vision did he see the hand gun he kept in there for safety reasons.

**_"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**  
**_and finally drank away her memory_**  
**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**  
**_than the strength he had to get up off his knees…"_**

Grabbing the gun and then the notepad and pen before scrawling words onto its surface and went back to the liquor cabinet he took out another bottle of whiskey and downed half of it in seconds. He plodded back into the living room with the Nagant pistol, bottle and note and sat down on the sofa. After drinking the last drops of the whiskey he shoved the note into the relatively empty bottle. He checked the gun's cylinder and took out the bullets but one 'one is all I need' he thought and put the bottle to his right temple and the gun's barrel to his left "I will love her until I die" he whispered before removing the safety and shakily pulled the trigger.

_**"We found him with his face down in the pillow**_  
_**with a note that said I'll love her till I die…"**_

The landlord had known something was wrong the day Ivan moved in, hearing the gunshot the landlord ran into the motel room only to stare in horror the Russian man on the sofa with his face in the red stained pillow. In case it wasn't too late the landlord called for an ambulance, only to notice Ivan had a phone. He knew he shouldn't have touched it but he was sure his family and friends would like to know what had happened.

China, Belarus and Ukraine stood outside of the motel with the medical team and watched them pull the white cloth of over Ivan's face and the doctor shaking his head in remorse. Ivan hadn't made it. Belarus started crying and Ukraine tried to comfort her even though her own tears had joined her sisters.

**_"And when we buried him beneath the willow_**  
**_the angels sang a whiskey lullaby"_**

Ukraine told them that the willow was his most sacred place and thought it would be nice to bury him there. Vaiana; the woman he had died because of, stared down at his grave with guilt, even though it wasn't her fault but France's she still blamed herself more than anyone. She placed a pure yellow rose on the ground in front of the grave. "Sorry" she whispered and wiped her tears away. Allistor placed a hand on her shoulder "You can stay at mine if you want" he offered "Thank you" she thanked.

**_"The rumours flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_**  
**_for years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath…"_**

Four years went by with the rumour still spreading and Vaiana stood leaned against the brick wall with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other, the half-moon shone down on her figure and the amber colour of whiskey glistened onto the cracked floor. She brought the three-quarter-smoked cigarette to her lips and inhaled the nicotine before exhaling the smoke into the cold night air.

She soon returned back to the Scotsman's home and he was sitting in a recliner lighting a cigarette, she removed her gaze from the man before leaving upstairs to the bathroom to hide the taste of whiskey. Allistor knew she was leaving at ten o'clock and returning at midnight and that she didn't like to speak to anyone and if she did speak it would be minimal.

**_"She finally drank her pain away a little at a time _**  
**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_**  
**_until the night"_**

The guilt that built up over the years was finally getting to her more than anything especially with his face and voice haunting her mind, "I'm going out!" the Scottish man yelled up to her accompanied by a slam of a closing door. Vaiana knew where the liquor cabinet was so she went there and picked up another bottle of whiskey. She excluded herself to her room and locked the door, sitting down on the bed she stared down at the bottle in her hand with a sigh "It's my entire fault, why was I so stupid? Why can't I do anything correctly?" she asked no one and drank from the bottle but only getting half finished.

Her mind warped and she took another long swig from the bottle, it made a thump when it hit the bed. Her breathing slowed to less than eight a minute and she curled up on the bed, hugging her body for comfort and the picture of Ivan with a wide smile stared into her heart. She needed to atone for the sin she let happen; pulling the hand gun from drawer she placed the one-bullet-holding glock to her right temple and the bottle to her left before pulling the trigger.

_**"She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**_  
_**and finally drank away his memory**_  
_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_  
_**than the strength she had to get up off her knees"**_

When Allistor returned home he knew something was wrong and went to check on Vaiana only to find the door locked. She never locked the door. With two swift and powerful kicks he brought the door to the floor. Vaiana laid there with her face in the pillow and a picture held to her chest, she looked like she was asleep but that sweet smell of death hovered over her and he knew she was not sleeping. Running over to her the red head checked her for a pulse; negative, she was dead.

_**"We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_  
_**while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby"**_

They buried her under the willow next to her husband. Even to this day you could hear a faint laughter and singing of the couple… the whiskey lullaby.


End file.
